Dragon Tatooed
by DragonWarrior
Summary: A romance story of Trunks meeting a high class saiyan named Keerah. She was trained by Piccolo at a young age, and now Piccolo sees her differently now that she's grown up...
1. The Tournament

  
Chapter 1: The Tournament  
  
  
Goten ducked from his opponent's punch, sending one of his one aiming straight at his jaw. The man  
was sent sprawling back, and Goten pumped a fist in the air of victory, as the chimes rang and the   
crowd cheered. This was his first match in the tournament and he won it like a piece of cake.  
' And the winner is folks, Goten Son!' The MC man yelled.  
He went over to where his family was, sitting on benches. Chi Chi congratulated her son proudly, and his   
elder brother gave him a big bear hug. After releasing Gohan's hug, he felt a little touch of disappointment.   
He wanted his father to be there, be right next to him, cheering him on, and maybe even in good spirits he'll   
be able to fight in the tournament. Something deep inside of Goten's heart an aching feeling crept and started  
spreading. He sadly looked up to the heaven's, and knew that his father was watching with the famous Son  
smile on his face, knowing that his was family was okay. He felt something ruffle against his hands, and he  
looked down to see his cousin Lil Pan looking up at him with blue eyes.  
' Cousin Goten-sun. For you!' Pan said in her cutesy voice and held out a rose. Goten smiled and kneeled  
down to be in length with her, and accepted the rose.  
' Thank you Pan. I'll keep it in my pocket' He stuck the rose in his gi pockets and watched her giggle and run  
away to Gohan.   
  
Meanwhile, his best friend was being silenced by his arrogant dad.   
' Why couldn't you have picked to fight first? Why do I have a such idiotic, cowardly, son?' Vegita raved on  
waving his number card that said 45 in front of Trunk's purple face.  
' Dad.... They chose those-'  
' Silence! I'm watching the round. This weakling human knows how to fight, and she has a  
saiyan tail!' Vegita was staring off to  
the battle that was happening between a female that looked like she was winning against a pirate look-a-like.  
Trunks shifted his gaze eagerly to see what had caused his dad to stop his mad raving, to see the female with a tail beating   
shit out of the unfortunate muscled man. He raised his purple eyebrows in astonishment. This girl had the most  
strangest tactics, flee, then when the man was running towards her and was about to hit her when she was  
slowing down, she kicked the man in surprise.  
He stopped noticing on how she fought, and focused on this strange girl he had begun to feel ki from. Her   
red hair was tied into two braids that were tied back into one full double-braid, and she had jade-emerald   
eyes that were so clear Trunks could see from his distance the pupils. She wore strange fighting clothing,  
teal colored jeans and a gray short shirt, showing her stomach that had a dragon tattoo around her belly.  
' Wow I wouldn't have the guts to get a tattoo!' Trunks admitted, watching her back flip and hit the man  
halfway.  
' And if you did, Trunks-kun, you'll never get one!' Bulma scolded walking up to them with Bra holding   
her hand, eating melted ice-cream.  
' If you're finished with your insignificant chatter, you'll notice that she has naturally won!' Vegita said  
as the female walked to her bench nearby, and sat down all alone.  
' The winnah! Keerah Red!' The loudspeaker blared.  
' Amazingly, Keerah has ki for a reason, and has a tail.' Vegita mumbled.  
' I pretty much noticed that dad.' Trunks replied.  
' Well don't just stand there, baka! Go find out why!' Vegita snapped facing him.  
' What? Find out what?' Trunks sputtered.  
' Go find out why she has ki, she might be very powerful! She must be a saiyan!'  
' But why me? My match is gonna be up soon! Why don't u go and talk to her?'   
' Because your a young boy and can communicate! And besides, I can't stand foolish women' Vegita  
smirked.  
Trunks uneasily walked over to where Keerah was standing, looking onto the battle. ' What the heck am  
I gonna say to her?' Trunks muttered. ' I need Goten's charm, I'm no good with women..'  
He stood next to her and watched the battle while saying, ' I noticed your not the average fighters  
around here cuz you fight pretty good.'  
Her shiny hair reflected the sun, hurting his eyes when she tilted her head to look at him. ' I've   
trained hard for this time' She said in a low almost-growling voice.  
Trunks waited for her to say something, then blurted. ' Are you from this planet ?'  
Keerah jerked her head and fully turned to him. ' What do you want?'  
Trunks avoided her bright eyes. ' Are you? You have ki'  
' Ah, now I see why your here. Your a saiyan right?'  
' Well yes! How - wait that must mean that you are from space!' Trunks said, and he heard that the match  
was over.  
' Oh that's good.... I'm half-saiyan.. um your name?' Keerah's voice was drowned by Bra's screams.  
' What's wrong?' He asked worried.  
' Tousan! Its your turn!' Bra screamed.   
' Oops. I got to go.. We'll talk later, Keerah!' Trunks waved and went into his side of the battlefield.  
' Wait! Your name!!' Keerah yelled irritably, but he couldn't hear her.   
And as usual, Trunks won. He took his time because he went carefully on the young boy, careful not to injure  
him to death. Keerah watched from her bench at the sidelines, observing his attacks.  
' So he can levitate too...' She noted as she left to get something from her car. She wasn't there to hear the  
loudspeaker announce the winner late.  
Keerah fished through her jeans pockets and found her car keys. She opened the back door, and took out  
a red bag, and headed back to the tournament.  
Trunks slapped Goten high five, then after talking with him about some moves they both did, Trunks  
fervently scanned the benches to find Keerah as battles went on.  
' Did you see a girl named Keerah, the one that beat that guy to pulp? Around here?' Trunks asked Goten.  
' Oh yeah, the girl with the tail! Gohan seemed really tense when she finished that guy off - he said she had a ki.  
I liked her navel.' Goten admitted.  
' Yeah that was cool - I started talking to her and she suddenly disappeared! Hey- there she is!' Trunks waved  
over to Keerah, motioning for her to come. Keerah came up to them, slinging the bag on the floor and sitting next to Goten.  
' Oh hey. Your Goten right?' Keerah said slowly.  
' Yeah. Phat fighting back there, Keerah' Goten commented eyeing her belly when she looked at Trunks.  
' Thanks. You said your half saiyan, right? Well I'm sure your familiar with these?' Keerah revealed what was  
inside her red bag.  
' Are those?' Trunks sputtered.  
' Yep. The earth's shenlong dragon balls' Keerah looked at the bright orange balls with numerical red stars  
on them. She glanced at the two boys, and naturally expected to see their surprised faces. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mystery Revealed  
  
' These were fond on the planet where I train, planet Nomok. Our god, Darina, said that these dragon balls  
belong to Dende's planet, Earth. Since I was already heading here to test my skills, she let me take possession  
of the dragon balls and to give them to Dende.' Keerah explained taking the dragon balls out.  
' Whoa... No wonder last month your mom couldn't find them to restore the earth from the major earthquake...'  
Goten told Trunks.  
' Yeah. I wonder what caused it to travel so far' Trunks wondered holding the fourth ball. It was swiped out of  
his hand by Vegita, who smirked.  
' I see that woman has found the dragon balls for us. Your up' He looked at Trunks and he nodded.   
' I guess its my turn again.. See ya!' Trunks got up and headed for the battlefield. Something in Keerah's  
pockets beeped, and she got up.   
' That's me against you' She thought and headed for her side.  
Trunks quizzicly watched Keerah walk onto the court. ' Whats she doing?' He thought. Then he saw her do   
some fancy moves and stop, in a fighting stance.  
' Huh? I'm fighting you?' Trunks blurted.  
Keerah blew a strand of loose silver hair out of her face and said in a devilish tone , ' Let's see what your made  
of, saiyan' The bell rang, showing that it was time to start the battle. Trunks blinked a few times, and then flew  
towards Keerah in concentration. Keerah straightened her back to a stand and pushed her arms out in front of   
her.  
' Emmese Koa--iii... Destruction!' Keerah yelled as her fingers spread out far away from each other. A wave of  
invisible energy slammed into Trunks. He got up and shot upward to where Keerah was hovering.  
' Nice move, Keerah.' Trunks commented and he started shooting ki blasts at her. Keerah dodged them easily,  
but one caught her perfectly bare shoulder, singing it and causing it to bleed as the skin burst open. Keerah ripped   
off a strap from her *already short* shirt, making it look like a bra, and tightened it around the wound. She sped  
off towards Trunks, with a her fist clenched tightly.  
Gohan and Vegita watched carefully at what was happening, this new girl from another planet that found the  
dragon balls could fight pretty well, and keep after herself.  
' Those fools are causing too much attention from the crowds from flying' Vegita snapped, looking at the crowd   
watch in awe.  
' But just look at them fight' Gohan commented looking back and forth from space to space, watching Trunks and  
Keerah fight by so fast. ' And Keerah has amazing speed'...  
Trunks spat out blood from the upper cut he recieved from Keerah, who wasn't even breaking out in a sweat. He  
narrowed his eyes angrily, this girl from another *female like* planet was sent here for another purpose and she   
was already beating him without a care. 'That does it, I'm gonna win this tournament.' He whispered.  
' This ones for dad!' Trunks put his hands in front of him and yelled, ' Final Flash!' A huge beam shot between his  
hands. Keerah raised an eyebrow then yelled out, ' Chi Kung Blasttt!!' With her good arm she grasped a ball of air  
and energy went out of her body, and formed into her hand.   
Both beams clashed, moving closer to their target then evening out. It kept on for a few seconds, then finally the  
energy beams reached their point and exploded into both sides. Trunks pushed futher, foolish enough to try and   
directly hit her once the explosion force made him fly back and land face down on the floor. Keerah was sent backwards,   
slamming into the wall helplessly. Once the dust cleared out, everyone was eager to see who was left standing. Gohan  
was sure Trunks would, but to his surprise none stood up.  
Silience. Then the MC yelled. ' And folks, it seems that both Trunks and Keerah are left down! You know what that  
means! Its a draw, and they'll both fight another time for a chance! Here comes the CC first aid!'  
Two men and a strecher went towards each fallen warrior, taking them to the first aid. The Son & Briefs family rushed  
into the hospital wing, where Trunks and Keerah were resting from their injuries.  
Goten rushed into the room where they both were in, and immidiatly asked how Trunks was.  
Trunks weakly lifted his head and nodded lightly. ' I'm okay. My legs feel paralyzed..' Bulma ran in crying, pushing  
past everyone and hugged her son with dear life.  
' Oh my Trunks! I knew I should've never let you enter, look at you! Oh my poor poor son!' Bulma cried swaying   
back and forth.  
Trunks uttered, ' I can't --- breath!' Bulma reluctantly released her grasp and dabbed her tears. She turned to Vegita,   
who was at Keerah's bed, who was now tossing in the covers.  
' Vegita?' Bulma asked concered.  
' Wake up!' Vegita boomed yelling in her ear. Keerah's eyebrows went down and she frowned eyes still closed.  
Annoyed, he yelled even louder. ' WAKE UP!!' His voice shook the walls. Keerah sat up so quick Vegita didn't see  
her slap coming.  
' Leave me alone!' Keerah growled crossing her arms.  
Stunned, Vegita regained his confidence angrily. Trunks gasped, he would never have the nerve to do that..   
' Get up!' Vegita snarled. Keerah stared at him with narrowed eyes and slowly moved out of bed. Her arm stinged,   
but with the bandages in place it put more pressure so she couldn't feel it. She stood up, face to face with him. The   
wind picked up from the open windows and her hospital gown fluttered, revealing something Trunks or Goten have   
never seen her have before.  
' Explain this' Vegita grabbed her tail, squeezing it on purpose. Keerah's face twisted in pain, her falling to the floor  
on her knees.  
' Father stop it!' Trunks yelled in concern. Vegita smiled evily and squuezed some more, then released his firm grip  
on her tail. Keerah weakly panted, glaring at Vegita.  
' Who the hell are you?' She panted getting up.  
' Your King.' He answered smugly.  
Keerah narrowed her jade eyes and back away from Vegita fearfully, nervously bumping into the bed she was before  
resting in.  
' You c-can't be K-King Vegita! You died long ago!' Keerah stuttered.  
' That was my father. I am now King Vegita and now my son is Prince Trunks' Vegita said proudly. ' And I have an  
intellegent Princess Bra, and my mate Queen Bulma' he added noticing he left out the females.  
' So you used to be Prince Vegita?I know Queen Bulma, Princess Bra - she curtesied - but.... Where's Prince Trunks?'  
Keerah asked searching the room, she already knew who the two blue haired woman were. Vegita stepped back so Keerah could see the purple haired boy she was fighting. ' I never found out his name anyhow.. Who is he?' She thought.  
Trunks blushed as Keerah confusingly looked at him. She looked back at Vegita, his pose and arrogant smile. ' No   
way-I've been fighting....' She whispered finally getting it.  
Keerah slapped her hand over her mouth in astonishment. ' Oh god. I'm so sorry King Vegita, Prince Trunks.' She  
genuflected and stayed down waiting for them to call her up.  
' That is the kind of treatment the royal family deserves for once. You may stand, Keerah Red.' Vegita said proudly.   
Bulma and Gohan grumbled. Keerah rose.  
' I'm very sorry for causing so much trouble, King Vegita. Is there anything I can do?' Keerah asked standing motionlgess.  
' Hmm. Now that you mentioned it - ' Vegita snickered.  
' Oh no you don't! Vegita you are not going to wish for immortality no way the Earth needs them!' Bulma exploded.  
Vegita grumbled, unsatisfied. ' Fine then, no wishes. Where have you come from?'   
' I come from planet Nomok. Our god sent me here to give Dende, Earth's God, the dragon balls back. There seems to  
be a problem - she said that she couldn't transport them back because they would just dissappear and return back at  
Nomok. I wasn't expecting your family, your highness.' She answered, just like she was answering a question in school.  
' And how come your a saiyan? Who is your father?' Goten asked.  
' I have no idea. When I was a baby I was sent to Nomok to destroy its species, but I guess I never did my mission..   
A small Namekan teenage boy, who told me his nickname was Colo, raised me until he left for some reason to his home  
planet. I was trained, given more experience, to protect Nomok adn the rest of the warriors.' She told them braiding her  
hair. Gohan had taken more interest on this Namekan boy, he thought he knew who it was.  
Gohan stepped forward. ' Did *Colo* tell you his real name?'  
' No, but I do remember him saying that he was ashamed of it because it was an instrument, although I never  
understood what he meant...' At this time Vegita lost interest and left without saying a word.  
' So it was Piccolo....' Gohan muttured.  
' Did somebody mention my name?'  
Everyone turned around to see Piccolo, wearing his Namek traditional clothing. Keerah's eyes went wide open and   
she screamed.  
' Colo! Oh god I missed you for such a long time!' She hugged him, not noticing the sweat drops and the look on his  
face.  
' Keerah?' He asked not believing who it really was.  
' Aei...' She released her hug and shook his hand formally.  
' I never knew Earth was that nice for everyone to be living on it.' Keerah commented looking at everybody.  
' Yeah well, its a small universe' Trunks joked. Keerah smiled, she felt so comfortable, she was around her kind finally.  
' I think I'll change - I don't feel so comfy in these loose things.' Keerah commmented feeling the ruff fabric.  
' Oh honey your clothing is in the waiting room. Let me show you the way to the bathrooms' Bulma led her to the  
bathrooms and picked up her clothing.  
Keerah courtisied again, thanked her, and fished through her jeans pocket for a small packet. She pressed it, and   
threw it to the floor. Bulma thought, ' Why,thats just like how we use capsules...' Her newest clothing layed in a neat  
pile, and Keera grabbed them and changed.  
Piccolo waited outside, being stared at by passerby's. Gohan went up to him.  
' Why didn't you ever tell us you met a saiyan before?' Gohan asked.  
' You never asked.' Piccolo grunted.  
Gohan looked around then whispered with a smile ' She does look like your style - don't tell me you don't like her!?'  
Piccolo twitched, then gave a straight face and looked at the wall in front of him. ' I never looked at her that way  
Gohan, and never will. I was her mentor, just like you. We carry no relationships between us' Gohan looked at his   
mentor and smiled, then walked away.  
' I still think you do..' Gohan muttered, making sure Piccolo could hear him. Piccolo frowned, but deep inside of him  
when he saw Keerah all grown up, he thought she had evolved beautifully. He looked up to see Bulma come out,  
talking about Trunks' fighting skills, with Keerah changed into a tube top that showed off her tattoo that surprised  
her, and wearing shorts.  
Keerah glanced at Piccolo, seeing his frown, and sat down next to him. ' Colo, can I talk to you somewhere?' Piccolo   
nodded, and Keerah explained to Bulma that they were going to catch up on old times. She courtisied again.  
' Keerah, you don't have to do that for us. Its not a big deal, only Vegita and Trunks take it seriously. Well actually  
Vegita only.. Now you two go talk' She left. Keerah happily turned back to Piccolo, and nodded with her head. He  
followed her eyes, and the flew out the window. Piccolo followed her, and she led him to a deserted hilltop. They   
both landed cross-legged, meditation-style with their eyes closed.  
Keerah breathed in deeply. ' Colo.'  
A grunt came in reply.  
' What happened to Namek?'  
After a while he hadn't responded, Keerah grew impatient but remembered his ways.   
He spoke up. ' It was destroyed'  
Keerah nodded. ' Then why is your residence here?'  
Piccolo opened an eye, looking at Keerah with interest. She seemed to have lots of questions today. ' I was training   
the world's strongest, Gohan.'  
' Ah. Great power lies in him, coming from his father's strength...' Keerah nodded. She opened her eyes and crouched  
up to Piccolo until she was in front of him. Piccolo's heart was racing. ' What in Dende's sake is wrong with me? I   
thought I never liked woman'   
Keerah looked into Piccolo's eyes and placed her hands on his face. She cradled his face in her hands, lost in some  
thought. ' You've changed. I can see it in your face, your body, your strength, your voice.' Piccolo looked down at her  
jade eyes, that started to blur.  
A tear glinted in the sunlight, and fell down her cheek. She hugged him and whispered. ' Its been so long since I saw  
you...' Piccolo akwardly placed his hands on her shoulders and hugged her back. Besides, he did miss those times they  
shared. He was like the young teacher, and she was like his baby sister..... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Exposed Memories  
  
***  
  
When Piccolo Saw Keerah as a Child=  
Colo was *resting* on a waterfall when his eyes snapped open to see a small girl on the grass look at him with her green eyes. He had never seen such a strange baby, silver hair and she had a tail twirled around her tiny pant's waistline. Colo eagerly swam to the little girl and held out a hand.   
The litle girl held his hand, and with amazing strength she climbed onto his shoulders without any of his support.   
' This is a very strong saiyan. What's this?' Colo looked at a pearl bracelet on her hands that had a paper attached to it saying. ' Keerah Red'   
' So you'r name's Keerah? I bet that planet sent you here to destroy it.. That wouln't happen with this weak girl.' Keerah balled her hand into a fist and hit his head. He laughed, ' Okay, I take that back!' Colo flew to his crystal cave, with Keerah clutching to his head, then to his surprise, she jumped off and hovered in the air.  
' Whoa.. You must be very strong then..' He nodded, and flew to his cave. After looking back to see Keerah still in her original spot, he tried again to make her follow him. He was successful after a few tries.  
  
***  
  
Picolo's Change in Attitude (Keerah Age: 6)=  
Keerah went into his cave, slinging her new backpack. ' Colo!' She called out. She tracked his ki down, and flew through his cave maze. She saw him reading something, worried. It looked like an old telegram.  
' Colo? Something wrong?' She sat next to him, concerned. Colo grunted turning  
the paper over.  
' What do you want?' He asked with a tone of anger.  
' I went shopping - and I got you this' She lifted two necklaces, both with small dragon balls on them. She gave the other one to him, and he nodded. Keerah glanced at him, he was acting weird, humble. What ever happened to the cheery, well spirited Colo? Keerah sighed, maybe he was mad about his letter...  
Colo glanced at Keerah, then when she looked at him, he looked at the exit. Keerah had no idea what was going on, but after him turning his back on her she understood what he meant. So he wanted to be alone, Keerah thought unhappilly and lightly flew away.  
  
  
***  
  
Piccolo's First Reaction of Keerah's 1st Date:  
Colo looked around. He did see, hear, or sense Keerah's hyper energy anywhere. What was she doing at her favorite sparring time? He continued to concentrate on reading his telegram with anger when Keerah came out of her cave quarters all dressed up.  
Colo looked straight at her. ' Where are you going?' He glanced at her clothing, the ones she hardly wore because she fought all the time. She was for once wearing a long japanese dragon dress, and she had took a bath and done her hair. He had noticed that she did wear the dragon ball necklace, just like everyday she wore it around her neck or her belly.  
Keerah jumped around. ' I have a date with this Namekan guy at works at the mall as a clerk! I'll be back at 10, ok?' She wore her usual red sandals, then walked out all giddy.  
Colo was confused, Keerah was dating a *Namekan*? It would be possible if she dated a human...   
Feeling like a responsible brother, he flew out and followed her. She went to the mall and went to the information center. She talked for a while, then a Namekan Colo had known before went out of the center holding her hand, leading her to Waterfall Springs. Colo shook his head, it was Keerah's decision, not his. If it was his decision, he would disapprove of her dating not her kind, and especially that Namekan that cheated on girls.  
  
***  
  
When Keerah had been Approved by Darina to be a fighter of Nomok:  
Keerah punched the last of the warriors remaining, standing proudly with a broken bleedy lip. Darina clapped, and walked up towards her.   
' Very good Keerah. You should be very proud, your the first of saiyans or humans to pass the skill's test and to ever be a Nomok fighter. Congratulations' Keerah smiled and shook the God's hands.  
' Thank you so much. I will fight to protect this planet till death' Keerah pledged. A group of her friends where behind her, clapping and sending ki fireworks off. She turned around and smiled at all her friends, looking from each one to the other. She stopped when she noticed that Colo stood like nothing happened. Their eyes made contact, and he nodded. She knew that he was happy for her, but she  
guessed since she was 8 that he didn't express emotions like others. She nodded back humbly.  
  
***  
  
When Colo had left to Help out Namek, and to Settle a Score with Gokou:  
Colo was raging mad, this was over the hundredth letter he had received from the King in Namek, and being a warrior there he had the right to know what was going on. Vegita was on rage of destroying planets, trying to surpass to a new level, and was threatening Namek residents to get out before he would blow it up with the rest of the people. Colo shaked his fist in rage, and mad a final decision. He   
wasn't going to sit here in his life and read what would happen, he would try and make a difference because he knew he could.  
Colo had received letters from one of his students, Gohan. Gohan went on saying that once Vegita and Nappa would finish destroying Namek, they were coming to Earth to get the dragon balls. Gohan said with extremely bad grammar (^_^) that his father was dead, and was training in King Kai's planet for their arrival. He said that Gokou was getting so strong that he would even beat him, or anyone that mattered.  
This made Colo mad, and he put on his Namek outfit and flew to the main stream where Darina was to tell her his departure. Once he flew out of the cave, he saw Keerah send a ki bolt at a tree, trying to get an alcoholic pear down. She was cursing madly, and Colo and her knew that she could just fly up there and get it but she decided not to. Colo quietly flew by, but to be caught by his rising ki.  
' Colo? Your leaving aren't you..' Keerah turned around accusingly. ' Without telling me' She turned around and continued her ki blasts. Colo made a noise with his throat and left to tell Darina, and felt a little guilty for being caught in the act and especially when he hadn't thought what would've happened to Keerah. 'They will take care of her, I know it' he thought.  
  
*****  
  
All these memories came back to him in the strength of Keerah's hug. He choked, remembering all these precious moments, and much more, and hugged her back. Keerah's tears stained his white cloak, but he didn't care. He felt like 16 years old, back when he was taking care of Keerah. Maturity took over him, causing him to change as he grew up.  
  
  
Author's Note : Yes, I know this sounds a little far fetched about Piccolo having feelings for a saiyan, but remember, he was different when he was a lil sprite ~.^ I'm not sure about what really happened on earth so the image about nappa and vegita is a little fuzzy, so excuse me! Next chapter coming soon, plz review!! 


End file.
